camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BeyondTheStars
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:SIrhPHu.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EvilhariboMadness (talk) 19:05, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Unclaimed Character Welcome! Hey there! Your username is awesome! I know you already got the official welcome template, but I thought I'd give you an additional welcome. My username is Windsword7 but you can just call me Wind. Feel free to shoot me a message on my talk page if you have any questions, need help with something, or should want to chat. I really hope your experience on the wiki is an enjoyable one! Re: Oh okay xD It's fine just tell him not to rush and I'll be here when he's back. Thanks Inactivity You're almost at 14 days with no activity whatsoever. Will you happen to need out "Officially Inactive" status? This status gives the admin team a heads up that you're very busy with life and can't be on the wiki for certain amounts of time. It also ensures that your characters won't get deleted and/or archived after 25 days with no activity. Please please tell me or another admin team member immediately if you'll need it. That way, other complications can be avoided and you can rest assured that your characters will remain as they are for 6 months. Re: I totally understand the pains of everyday life can be, especially those university applications xD I'm in the middle of applying to some colleges and universities myself, so I'm more than sure I know what you're going through. Good luck with all your endeavors and I sincerely hope you'll be able to return here every now and then in your free time :) Hello :) Hi there BeyondTheStars :) I am looking for someone to rp with at the moment. Would like to rp with me? Sorry for being so random >.< Re WAAAHHHHHH ARE YOU A PHOENIX WRIGHT FAN, TOO!????? btw thanks for complimenting the talk page xD hehe Oh, I actually prefer on the spot rp's. For me, they're more fun and, you know, there's suspense :) Re YOU GOT THAT WRIGHT! (see what I did there) Hmmm... I think I'll be using............................................................. Paige :D I think forum is good :) since easier edit and no need to keep scrolling and scrolling Re Oooohhh nice connection! Alright :) I'll start the forum no worries :D I'll just IM you the link later when I'm done. Link Here ya go Roleplay:Main_Forum/General/_Stars_and_Kit_RP Re: Hmmm that's a tough one. I'd recommend first checking quests that are currently waiting for approval. More often than not, there will be a number of spots left open. However, if this doesn't work, you can ask whoever you're closest to on the wiki on whether they want to have a character go on a quest. If s/he/they agree, you can submit in a quest claim :) I hope this helps. Usually for me, one on one rp's are enough, since my rp's generally have plots of some sort, even if it's just a simple getting to know rp. Re: You're most welcome! If you ever need any help in the future, don't hesitate to ask :)) Re: Ohhh that quest was already finished some time ago. Well, I guess it'd be more accurate to say it was pulled, since although the group was close to finishing, we weren't actually able to give the quest any closure. We all just pretend we did xD Re: xD Sorry. But like I mentioned, try submitting a new claim. You get more into it if the idea's an original one. .... the quest was literally months ago -_- RP I hath replied :) Sorry if it is rather short compared to my previous replies >.< Re Oh it's fine, really! :) No need to feel so pressured to reply fast. Take your time :) I don't really demand you to reply real quick hahaha xD And I do understand that you are multi-tasking as well :) O///_///O Um >//////< er... I-I'm... well... sdghjkpiuytnmzawq Sorry I'm just speechless after that compliment you just told me >/////.//////< like I'm really really really really... um thank you >/////////< In my opinion, you're a good writer as well. You're good with describing details (not kidding). But thank you so much for saying I'm a good writer :"> it means a lot to me. RP Sorry for the late reply! Done ^^ Re Okay ^^ No rush, dear~ Posted btw RP Hey Stars, I apologize if I cannot reply to our rp yet. I am quite busy these days but hopefully I'll be able to reply as soon as I have the time :) Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) :D Thanks for understanding, bro Yeah... school... but really I'll try to reply maybe... a few hours later or something! P.S. The way you talk to me is so A-W-E-SOME hey hey wanna rp? 15:35, October 22, 2014 (UTC) YE OH YEAH! Replied yo! Re:Semi-Active Thanks for telling me of your possible inactivity. I've already given the semi-active badge to you via your user page. In the following days, I'll be editing your pages so that the people you're roleplaying with will know of your status. Also, now that you're semi-active, please note that after a month of inactivity (meaning no edits at all), you will be noted as Officially Inactive. If you feel the need to change to Officially Inactive sooner, please inform me at once so that I can make the necessary changes immediately. Re:Adopt a Newb I've made a section for you :) If you would go here, you'll see your section under the one entitled "Beyond". Now, I understand that editing the template could be quite confusing, so just message me when you've taken on/adotped a new user. :) After years Finalleh I hath replied Re Niceth try, comrade. As thee can see, I also am tryingth (Putting 'th's after every word o.o) Anywayth, I hath answered(eth). (What am I doing?) Thanks! I'm totally fine if you can be my Big Sister, I welcome any help even if I don't need them :) Thanks, Bey! Haha :) --☛ Books, Music and Anime are the main things I live for ~ Inee☚ 03:26, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks! Thanks again, I look forward to chatting with you more often :) --ineeTA RAINBOWfrappuchini 15:45, November 2, 2014 (UTC)